


Blue Collar Criminal

by lokilickedme



Series: Criminal Activity [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Collars, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki-centric, Submission, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster God is king of Asgard now, a least as long as he retains the form of the deposed AllFather.  And just where is the old fart anyhow?  Tired of sitting on the throne issuing the most embarrassing orders he can think of to people he doesn't like, Loki returns to Midgard in his own form to claim the human female that gave him the emerald scarf and the excellent blowjob.  Sequel to Smooth Criminal, by request - and I highly recommend reading that one first, as it is the basis for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Collar Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> **I've started this rather abruptly after the final paragraph of the previous work, so forgive me if it seems a bit jarring. At the last minute I've decided to let it be a continuing work, so I'll submit short chapters as they fall out of my head. Thanks to itspixiesthings for the motivation to revisit Stuttgart, she's entirely to blame for this ;) The title will make sense later, I promise.

 

  
"So how did that world domination thing go for you?"

He chuckled. "Exactly as planned."

"Really? The news showed the Avengers winning that round. Or was that the plan?"

A grin. "Oh didn't I mention? I'm King of Asgard now."

"Asgard? I thought you were after Earth."

"Earth doesn't hold my interest - it's much more fun to play with the gods than the mortals." He leaned close, towering over her menacingly. "Except you. You are an exception."

His hand dipped into his pocket and he pulled something out as he turned her around with his other hand, putting her back to him. "I have a gift for you. As promised." His words were whispered silkily against the back of her neck and she felt him putting something around her throat, fastening it under her hair. He muttered a few words under his breath that she couldn't quite understand, and then she felt a slight constriction against her neck. She reached up to touch it and felt a soft leather collar laying flush against her skin.

_Perhaps when I've conquered this world of yours, I'll return to claim you. And put a collar around that sweet, delicate little throat._

He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, his fingers still gently clutching her throat. She slid her hand around to the back of the collar and felt no clasp.

"It doesn't come off?" she asked warily, a little bit afraid of his answer. She guessed his whispered words had sealed it.

"No. You will wear it for the rest of your life, or until I release you." He slid his palms up to the sides of her face, nuzzling his nose into the back of her head. "That is how long you will belong to me."

"But what about my day to day life when you're not here? You aren't planning to stay are you? Don't you have a planet to rule - " She tried to step away but he dropped his hands to her shoulders and held her fast. The pitch of her voice was rising and he found himself cocking his head to the side like a dog hearing a shrill whistle. "This isn't exactly regulation attire, how am I supposed to get away with it at work? I've already lost one job because of your weirdness."

He chuckled again, drawing her into his arms. "Do not fear, my pet, it will be quite invisible to all eyes except yours and mine. No one else can see it unless I choose to show it to them."

She started to protest again, but he silenced her with his lips after spinning her around to face him. When he broke the kiss he could see that she was still poised to speak, so he put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"I don't remember you talking this much when we first met," he chided scoldingly, his fingers trailing down to toy with the collar around her neck. "I seem to recall you mostly doing as you were told."

Anja shivered, remembering Stuttgart. "Well, I may or may not have been on some pretty potent meds for a toothache. Do painkillers make a person more submissive?"

Loki rolled his eyes, but found himself surprisingly unable to become annoyed with her. This puzzled him, but he wasn't in the mood to analyze it. He was in the mood to put her on her knees and make her worship him in ways they didn't do at court.

"Which way is your bedroom, pet?"

 

He was just like she remembered him - graceful, elegant, heartbreakingly beautiful, dangerously dominant. His sparkling green eyes had lost none of the wicked gleam she recalled so vividly in her dreams; his body was still lithe and strong, the muscles tightly coiled like a viper poised to strike, his hair still long and sooty black, longer than the last time she'd seen him. She tangled her fingers in it and was jealous of how silky and thick it felt in her hands. The lines and angles of his face were perhaps more pronounced, making him appear even more delicately handsome than before, something she wouldn't have thought possible.

Why did the King of Asgard keep showing up to screw her? Surely there was no shortage of female subjects in his kingdom willing to drop to their knees before him at the snap of his fingers. But he had come back and put a collar on her, just as he had said he would. Did he have love slaves scattered around the universe, each bearing a similar collar identifying her as his possession? Surely she wasn't the only one...

"You think as excessively as you talk," Loki murmured against her throat with a voice deep and menacing. "Now clear your mind and pay attention to me." His hand snaked up into her hair and gave it a sharp tug. " _Or_ _you will regret it_."

With her head pulled back, he set about biting and sucking her neck, leaving marks welted on the tender flesh as he worked his way down.

And then his hands were all over her, touching, squeezing, stroking, boldly rubbing her through and under her clothes, till he tired of working around them and began yanking them unceremoniously off her body. He wasn't gentle but Anja didn't care; it had been more than a year since she'd last seen him, and during that time she'd kept herself untouched for him, knowing subconsciously that he would one day return to claim her. She groaned as his hands finally made their way between her legs.

"You sound so needy, my pet," Loki breathed heavily against her ear. "Have you been a good girl? Have you stayed wet for me all this time?"

She nodded, unable to speak through the heady fog of desire as he slipped one long finger into her. He pushed it in as far as he could reach, listening to another groan spill from her throat. "Has anyone touched you? Hmm? Have you given anyone else what belongs to me?" He slipped a second finger inside, stretching her roughly, his other hand going around her throat as her body jerked against the intrusion. " _Answer me_."

"No, Sire," Anja whimpered quickly as she felt him pressing a third finger to her opening. "No one, there's been no one but you since that day."

She felt his smile against her cheek. "Good girl." His touch grew tender then, his thumb moving slowly to her clit to stroke a few times, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as she arched her back, begging wordlessly for more. "Now tell me - have you touched yourself?"

"No, Sire."

"No?" His voice grew amused, laughing softly against the side of her neck, his mouth nuzzling the collar around her throat. "Not even a little bit?"

"No, Sire...I knew you wouldn't want me to."

"Then you must truly be needing my touch now."

"Yes, Sire...so very much."

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 


End file.
